User blog:DynamoDerp11/Just Dance Stories RE-REBOOT
No, I am NOT redoing this because MistyMelissa is restarting her Just Dance Stories. (ok maybe i am) But I'm not competing with her. Anyway, I'm resuming Season 1. Episode 1: Beginnings The coaches from Crucified are all hanging out at their mansion. Crucified P4: 'Is it just me, or is anyone else super tired? '''Crucified P3: '''Nope. But I am getting tired of this rich life. If only Applause was still here- '''Crucified P2: '''We don't talk about her, Crucified P3! You know that! '''Crucified P3: '''But it's still a good topic! She was my favorite older sister! '''Crucified P1: '''Well, at least she's imprisoned. Now she can't cause any more craziness. '''Crucified P3: '''But I liked her madness! It was awesome! Why can't I go see her? '''Crucified P4: '''You're still the youngest, Crucified P3. You wouldn't survive. '''Crucified P1: '''Okay, subject change! Who's excited for the new episode of ''Panda Life? 'Crucified P2: '''I am! Did you hear about the two new characters named Daddy Cool and The Way I Are P2 C2? ''While her brothers and sister were talking about the TV show, Crucified P3 sneaks out of the mansion. Meanwhile, in space... Satellite is sitting on the moon, watching the world below. Kissing Strangers P1 and P2 cruise by in their spaceship, then stop. 'Kissing Strangers P2: '''Sup, Satellite! You lookin' fine today! '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Wanna take a ride in our ship? '''Satellite: '''No way. ''Kissing Strangers P1 and P2 speed off in their ship. 'Kissing Strangers P1: '''Rejected AGAIN! Now what? '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Well, there's always Only You (And You Alone) P1. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''But she's gotten a boyfriend since we last saw her! '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Oh. Then I've got nothing. End of Episode 1. Episode 2: Parallel and Perpendicular ''Barbara Streisand moves into Just Dance City. She stops at the gates first. 'I Love It (Alt.) P1: '''Stop! State your name. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Uh... I'm Barbara and I want to move here. '''I Love It (Alt.) P2: '''And what is your dance? ''Barbara Streisand turns on her phone and does the routine to the song. 'I Love It (Alt.) P1: '''We've seen enough. Go in. Your guide is waiting. ''I Love It (Alt) P2 opens the gates. Barbara Streisand walks in, where she finds Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now. 'Barbara Streisand: '''Wait.. I've seen you before... Aren't you on the ''Moon Fashion ''commercials? '''GMYS(EDN): '''Yup. I've lived here for a while, so I'll show you around. ''GMYS(EDN) motions for Barbara Streisand to get in a convertible behind him. They get in and start driving through the JD City. 'GMYS(EDN): '''That's Club Jazz. Tik Tok and Party Rock Anthem hang around there a lot. Over there is the mall. You can see Price Tag and Let's Go To The Mall there ALL. THE. TIME. And there's Just Dance Square. Dance Battles take place there. I saw a battle against She Wolf and Where Have You Been and it was EPIC. And- '''Barbara Streisand: '''Okay okay, I get it, this place is awesome. But could you introduce me to some of the people here? '''GMYS(EDN): '''Sure. And sorry that I got carried away. '''Barbara Streisand: '''It's fine. ''GMYS(EDN) parks the convertible. They hop out and run into She's Got Me Dancing. 'GMYS (EDN): '''Hey there! She's Got Me Dancing, this is Barbara Streisand. Barbara Streisand, this is She's Got Me Dancing. '''She's Got Me Dancing: '''Hello. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Hi. '''She's Got Me Dancing: '''So I've got a theory that there's another world called the Just Dance Kids world. The people are all kids there. And they have different people like someone named Alphabet Song- ''Sorry and his girlfriend When I Grow Up pass by and overhear the conversation. 'Sorry: '''You're nuts. '''When I Grow Up: '''She's Got Me Dancing is obviously lying! There's no other worlds! ''Meanwhile in the Just Dance Kids World... 'Alphabet Song: '''So I've got a theory that there's another world called the Just Dance world. The people aren't all kids like us. And they have different people like someone named She's Got Me Dancing- '''I've Been Working On The Railroad: '''You're nuts. '''The Hamster Dance Song: '''Alphabet Song is obviously lying! There's no other worlds! End of Episode 2 (I won't make any episodes that focus on Just Dance Kids unless I need to) Episode 3: Never Say No To The Sheep ''Here Comes The Hotstepper and Chicken Payback have gotten a crate. It is labeled "Your Awesome New Barn Animal". 'Chicken Payback: '''Let's open it! '''HCTH: '''Go ahead. But if it's another one of those rabbids, we're sending it back. ''Chicken Payback opens the crate. Inside is Beep Beep I'm A Sheep. BBIAS stands up. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''HCTH: '''MAKE HIM STOP!!! '''Chicken Payback: '''And how do I do that? '''HCTH: '''Tape his mouth with duct tape! ''Chicken Payback grabs some duct tape and tapes BBIAS's mouth. But BBIAS rips it off. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''Chicken Payback: '''Now what??? '''HCTH: '''Glue his mouth shut! Throw him off the Grand Canyon! Feed him to sharks! Just MAKE HIM STOP!!!! ''Chicken Payback tries all of these, but BBIAS is unharmed. Then he takes off running. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''HCTH: '''After him! He can't just run loose! ''HCTH and Chicken Payback chase after BBIAS. Meanwhile, in Just Dance Square, a battle is about to start. This time, it's PoPiPo P2 vs. Oishii Oishii P2. Crucified P3 blends in with the crowd. 'PoPiPo P2: '''You're wrong! Vegetables are better than sweets because they're good for you! Sweets just rot your teeth! '''Oishii Oishii P2: '''No, you're wrong! Sweets are better than vegetables because they taste wonderful! Vegetables taste horrible! ''Hey Mama P2 steps up. 'PoPiPo P2: '''So? Is it a battle, O Great Minister of Battle? '''Hey Mama P2: '(sigh) Yes, it's a battle. And don't call me "O Great Minister Of Battle". Makes me feel old. 'Sorry: '''Alright. We'll give you some time to call on your allies. ''Oishii Oishii P2 calls on Oishii Oishii P1 and the dancers from Bubble Pop, Cola Song (Alt.) and Bar Bar Bar. PoPiPo P2 calls on PoPiPo P1 and P3 and the dancers from Love Ward and Hot Pot Cool, Ievan Polkka, and Tell Your World. 'When I Grow Up: '''So are you guys ready? We're tired of waiting! '''Hey Mama P2: '''Ladies, do you wish to confirm your formations? '''Oishii Oishii P2 and PoPiPo P2: '''Yes! '''Hey Mama P2: '''Then let the battle commence- ''Beep Beep I'm A Sheep runs by, with Here Comes The Hotstepper and Chicken Payback chasing after him. Suddenly, BBIAS stops in the middle of the square. 'BBIAS: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep '''Hey Mama P2: '(points to Chicken Payback and HCTH, who are trying to sneak away) Hey! Is this your sheep? '''Chicken Payback: Yes. HCTH: 'Shut up! '''Hey Mama P2: '''Because you have disrupted the battle, you will have to participate. Go to PoPiPo P2's side. End of Episode 3 Episode 4: Battle Party ''Meanwhile, Kissing Strangers P1 and P2 are thinking about what they should do in their spaceship. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''We'll never ever find girls that like us! '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''It's fine, bro. There's a whole universe out there. We'll find some girls..Wait...Bros..Girls..Spaceships...I just got an idea! Not only will we find girls this way, but we'll get some new bros too! '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''How'll we do this? '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Okay, so do you remember our bros, Don't Worry P1 & P2? And how popular they are? '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Uh.. yeah. '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''Okay. Apparently, they know a lot of people. We're going to merge our spaceships into one big party ship and pick up a lot of bros, plus maybe some girls! You want to win Satellite's heart, don't you? '''Kissing Strangers P1: ...Yes. Kissing Strangers P2: 'Then this is how you do that!! You wanna go through with this plan? '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''YEAH! ''Kissing Strangers P1 calls Don't Worry P1 on his phone and invites him and Don't Worry P2 over. 4 hours later, the party ship is ready. 'Don't Worry P2: '''Yeah! Let's do this! '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''So who's first? '''Don't Worry P1: '''The first dude is someone we met a day ago. He'd be the perfect first addition to the party ship! '''Don't Worry P2: '''He lives on a mushroom planet. Me and Don't Worry P1 know how to get there. ''A few minutes later, the party ship lands on the mushroom planet. Don't Worry P1 knocks on the door of a mushroom house. The door opens. 'Don't Worry P1: ''Sup, Blue (Da Ba Dee)! You're looking awesome today! '''Blue (Da Ba Dee): '''Aw, thanks. Anyway, what are you two here for? And who are the strangers behind you? '''Don't Worry P2: '''These are Kissing Strangers P1 and P2. '''Kissing Strangers P2: '''And we're here to ask you this: Do you want to be part of our party ship? We don't have everyone we need yet, but more people will come. So whaddaya say? '''Blue (Da Ba Dee): I'd be honored to join! And it's nice to meet you, Kissing Strangers P1 and P2! Let's go! Meanwhile, in Just Dance Square... Hey Mama P2: 'Okay, since we've got the crazy sheep and its crazy owners under control- '''Chicken Payback: '''Hey! We're not crazy! '''Hey Mama P2: '-LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE! Finally! The battle starts. But no one's battling. 'Maps: '(in the crowd) HEY! You forgot the song! 'Hey Mama P2: '''I never forget the song. ''Hey Mama P2 pulls out a hat with slips of paper in it. Each slip has the name of a Just Dance song on it. She pulls one of the slips of paper out of the hat. '''Hey Mama P2: '''And the song is...Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)! Get up here! ''The dancers from WW (TTFA) go to the stage. '' '''WW (TTFA) P2: We're ready to perform! Hey Mama P2: 'Okay. Get to the performance spot. Without further ado, LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE. Oh, I hope there's no more interruptions. ''The battle starts (FINALLY). PoPiPo P2 and her team are doing their fun, awesome moves while Oishii Oishii P2 and her team are doing their hyper, crazy moves. The Bar Bar Bar dancers doing their jumping and Tell Your World's teleporting were some of the highlights of the dance battle. In the end, both teams danced well. 'Hey Mama P2: '''This is such a hard decision. You teams both have danced well. So I have to say this one is a tie. Oishii Oishii P2, you love sweets. And PoPiPo P2 loves veggies as much as you love candy. So can't you guys accept that different people like different foods? '''Both team leaders: '''Yes. '''Hey Mama P2: '''Then this battle is finished. ''And everyone went home. End of Episode 4. Episode 5: Learning a Lesson The kids from the Just Dance series are in the I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) background. They're waiting for their teacher. 'Papaoutai P2: '''This is taking forever! '''Could You Be Loved P1: '''We gotta learn something! '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Meh, whatever. I've got a phone. Anyone wanna watch Season 5 of ''Panda Life? 'All Kids: '''YES! ''30 minutes later, the 1st episode of Season 5 of Panda Life is about to finish when Land Of 1000 Dances barges in. '''Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Heya, kids! I'm your substitute teacher! Today we're gonna have some fun! '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''School is already boring, weird alligator. Nothin' you can do to change that. '''All Kids: '''BURN!!! '''Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Ah, but you just don't know, my fellow dancer. School might be boring to you, but it may change depending on how you view it. '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: ''(sarcastically)'' Wow! Thanks, Barney! Land Of 1000 Dances: 'Hmph. I just might be able to change your point of view. PENGUIN!!! ''The penguin from the background of Land Of 1000 Dances runs into the classroom carrying a clipboard, gives it to Land Of 1000 Dances, and runs away. 'Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Thanks, Penguin. Okay, this clipboard is full of interesting places to explore! Pass it around and decide which one sounds the most fun! ''The kids all pass around the clipboard. 'Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae (Alt.) P2: '''LET'S GO TO SUPERHERO TOWN! It has every JD superhero EVER!!! '''Land Of 1000 Dances: '''Okay! ''Land Of 1000 Dances and all the kids are transported to Superhero Town. 'Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''Wow! '''Papaoutai P2: '''Is that really Cosmic Girl? '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Let's go see where she's going! ''Blame It On The Boogie P2, Papaoutai P2, and I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1 sneak out of the group and follow Cosmic Girl to a room with a big table and multiple Just Dancers seated around it. '''Break Free: '''Alright, Cosmic Girl's finally here. We can start now. So as president of the Just Dance Superhero Legion, I need to ask, are there any announcements before we begin with our main topic? '''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale): I GOT NEW BLING, YO!!!! That's Not My Name: '''You literally say that every meeting. '''Break Free: ..okay. Anyone else? No? Okay, let's start. We all know that Animals (Extreme) and his army of monsters are planning their takeover of the JD world. List of his known army members: Black Widow, Applause (Alt.), Maneater, Sympathy For The Devil, Born To Be Wild, Automaton, and Radical. Which one should we target first? Kaboom Pow: Let's target Black Widow. She's probably the weakest and... Blame It On The Boogie P2, Papaoutai P2, and I Gotta Feeling (Alt) P1 sneak out of the room. Papaoutai P2: '''Someone's got an army of monsters and is gonna take over the world? What about us? What'll we do? '''I Gotta Feeling (alt.) P1: Let's just stay silent. After all, we're just a few kids. What can we do? End of Episode 5. Episode 6: Wait, What? Barbara Streisand and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) have finished the tour of Just Dance City. Barbara Streisand: 'Thanks for the tour! I think I can get around Just Dance City without getting lost now. '''GMYS(EDN): '''Anytime. Glad to help! ''He speeds away in his convertible. Then, Crucified P3 runs up to Barbara Streisand. '''Crucified P3: '''Excuse me, have you seen someone named Applause? '''Barbara Streisand: No..I haven't even heard of her. Crucified P3: 'Okay, well if three people come telling you that their names are Crucified P1, P2, and P4, don't tell them that you saw me. Please? '''Barbara Streisand: '''Okay... '''Crucified P3: '''Thanks! ''She runs down the street, asking everyone if they had seen Applause. No luck. But then she notices another Just Dancer she hasn't asked yet. She chases the dancer. 'Crucified P3: '''Hey! Wait up! ''The dancer leads Crucified P3 to a dark alley. She looks around and finds that the dancer who lead her there was Slumber Party P1. She and P2, P3, and P4 crowd around Crucified P3. '''Slumber Party P1: '''Welcome '''Slumber Party P2: '''To '''Slumber Party P3: '''Our '''Slumber Party P4: '''Domain. '''All: '''We see we have not been successful in erasing the memory of Applause from all Just Dancers. So.. '''Slumber Party P1: '''We '''Slumber Party P2: '''Have '''Slumber Party P3: '''No '''Slumber Party P4: '''Choice '''All: BUT TO ERASE YOU. They pull out a mirror and spellbook with A-XTREME engraved on them. They begin chanting a magic spell when Umbrella (Alt.) and Tribal Dance (Alt.) jump down from the top of a building. They keep switching back and forth; one battles the evil Dancers while the other protects Crucified P3. This keeps going on until Slumber Party P1, 2, 3, and 4 vanish into thin air. Umbrella (Alt.): 'Another group of evildoers vanquished. '''Tribal Dance (Alt.): '''Do you think they returned to the lair? '''Umbrella (Alt.): '''Highly unlikely. With the Hologram Pictogram Projectors, we were able to take them just fine. '''Crucified P3: '''Wait, what? Evildoers? ERASING MEMORIES?!? PICTOJECTOR HOLOGRAMS- '''Tribal Dance (Alt.): '''Hologram Pictogram Projectors. '''Crucified P3: '''WHATEVER!!! Just please tell me what's going on!! ''Umbrella (Alt.) and Tribal Dance (Alt.) exchange a look. 'Umbrella (Alt.): '''Should we show her the truth? '''Tribal Dance (Alt.): '''She has the right to know. Besides, she could help us. ''So Umbrella (Alt.) and Tribal Dance (Alt.) morph into Idealistic and Rock And Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain). Crucified P3 just stands there, her mouth wide open in awe. 'Idealistic: '''Now you know who we really are. '''Crucified P3: '''Okay... so do you know where Applause is? '''Rock and Roll (WTYTTM): '''I'd ask you the same question. '''Crucified P3: '''W-why? '''Idealistic: '''We're looking for her too. End of Episode 6 Episode 7: Never Say No To The Cow ''It's another boring day in the not-so-boring world of Kawaiiville, the place where all the cutesy, J-pop, K-pop, and C-pop Just Dancers live. The dancers from J'suis pas Jalouse, the rulers of this kingdom, are lounging in their castle. 'J'suis pas Jalouse P1: '''Knock knock. '''J'suis pas Jalouse P2: '''Oh, no. Not this joke again. '''JPJ P1: '''Come on, just say "Who's there?" '''JPJ P2: '''Ugh, fine. Who's there? '''JPJ P1: '''Interrupting cow. '''JPJ P2: '''Interrupting cow wh- ''Suddenly, Beep Beep I'm a Sheep crashes through the wall (sorta like the Kool-Aid Man). 'Beep Beep I'm a Sheep: '''Meow meow I'm a cow said Meow meow I'm a cow Meow meow I'm a cow said Meow meow I'm a cow ''And he dashes away. Chicken Payback and Here Comes the Hotstepper jump through the hole that BBIAS created. 'HCTH: '''AFTER HIM! ''They follow BBIAS. JPJ P1 and P2 are just standing there. 'JPJ P2: '''Wow. That was the best joke I'd ever heard! Did you seriously plan that? '''JPJ P1: '''Uh...yeah! ''Meanwhile, in Kissing Strangers P1 and P2's Party Ship... 'Kissing Strangers P2: '''Okay, so who's the next addition to the party ship? '''Don't Worry P1: '''Our next bro is an alien from the planet OldTimeAbductionMovie. '''Don't Worry P2: '''He's a really funky dude! And HE HAS A RAY GUN!!! ''They land on the planet OldTimeAbductionMovie and look around. 'Blue (Da Ba Dee): '''I think I see him! ''He points off into the distance at some rainbow lights...and a small green dot dancing in the middle of it. They run over to the party and find that Funkytown is holding a party. The guests include E.T., Pump Up The Volume, the dancers from Ghostbusters, the dancers from Best Song Ever, the dancers from Only You (And You Alone), I Feel Love, and Holding Out For A Hero. Kissing Strangers P1 walks up to Funkytown. 'Kissing Strangers P1: '''Hey there! I'm Kissing Strangers P1! Would you like to take your party upstairs into our Party Ship? '''Funkytown: '''With pleasure, yo! COME ON PARTY PEOPLE, WE'RE SWITCHING LOCATIONS! Taking this party to the stars-LITERALLY!!! ''They all crowd into the Party Ship and continue their party. Kissing Strangers P1 turns to Don't Worry P1. 'Kissing Strangers P1: '''Okay, so I have an idea. We should invite the Guardians of Megastar Mountain! '''Don't Worry P1: '''You-you don't mean the people who guard the place where the rulers of the J-Just Dance World live?!? T-they'd be super busy, anyway... '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Yeah, I know, but it'd be a good way to snag Satellite for the party! Yesssssssssssss, I am a genius!!! End of Episode 7. Episode 8: Foreign Information Exchange ''A few days after the field trip to Superhero Town... Land of 1000 Dances walks into the classroom. '''Land of 1000 Dances: '''Good morning, class! What a joyous day! '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''Yeah, for you. Where's our normal teacher? '''Land of 1000 Dances: '''That's the thing! I'm your new normal teacher! '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: ''(shocked) Oh no. '''Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''It's okay, teacher. We learned a lot on our last field trip. ''She winks at Papaoutai P2 and I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1. Land of 1000 Dances: 'Yes, we sure did! Although I don't remember you three seeing the sights... Oh, well. My memory's rusty. Anyway, we have a new student! ''A young girl in an elegant outfit comes in. 'Land of 1000 Dances: '''Everyone, this is Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode). She's a foreign exchange student and has come to learn about modern Just Dance culture. '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''I'm very privileged to be here. '''Land of 1000 Dances: '''Class, please treat her as you would royalty. She's a new student, so show her around! She'd make a great friend, I just know it! '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''So where do I sit? '''Land of 1000 Dances: '''You can sit in the empty desk by I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1! ''She goes over and sits there. She glances at I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1, then starts writing something on a slip of paper. It appears to be a note. 'Land of 1000 Dances: '''Now, let's get out our English books and turn to page 82... ''WW (TTFA) (KM) passes the note to I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1. It reads: I know you know about the crisis. Come see me at recess. Bring Papaoutai P2 and Blame It On The Boogie P2. '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: ''(whispering) What? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '(whispering) ''I can't explain now. Just meet me at recess and bring your friends. ''Later at recess, the four children are meeting up at a corner of the playground. Papaoutai P2: 'Okay, why did you call us? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''It's about...the crisis. '''Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''Whaaaaaaaaat... How do you know?!? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''Promise you won't tell anyone about what I'm gonna tell you? ''They promise. 'WW (TTFA) (KM): '''Okay. There are very few people who know about Animals (Extreme)'s plot to take over Just Dance. The Rulers of Just Dance, all of Superhero Town, Idealistic, Rock and Roll (WTYTTM), Crucified P3, the Guardians of Megastar Mountain, and you three are the only ones that know. '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Which one of all those people is you? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''I'm a guardian of Megastar Mountain. And I am not actually a child, this is the form I usually take on. But anyway- '''Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''Wait, what? If you're a..some kind of magical being, why are you here? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''I'm working undercover. You guys need to join the fight, since you already know about the crisis. '''Papaoutai P2: '''What are you saying? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''We're going to help stop Animals (Extreme). End of Episode 8. Episode 9: Vision 20/20 ''The Rulers of Just Dance are all seated around a big table. The Rulers include Dharma, Scream And Shout (Extreme), Satellite, Burn, She Wolf (Falling To Pieces), #thatPOWER (Extreme), Dark Horse P2, Where Have You Been, Side To Side, Thumbs, and Dancing Queen P2 (who is missing). 'Thumbs: '''Okay, this crisis is starting to spiral OUT OF CONTROL. We have too many people that know about this! Sooner or later, the world will know. '''Side To Side: '''We don't have too many people, we actually don't have enough. I sent a vision to a new Just Dancer. Maybe she can help. '''Dharma: '''Very wise of you, but Thumbs is right. This is starting to become too crazy. So let's start off with the facts. We know that Animals (Extreme) has taken Applause. Why he wants her, I don't know. '''Burn: '''I've watched the world below. He wants her because she has some kind of transformation magic. '''Satellite: '''And let's not forget Dancing Queen P2 is gone as well. She has light magic, something Animals (Extreme) needs for the spell to erase us all. '#thatPOWER (Extreme): 'Don't forget my robots! They've all turned except for Idealistic and Rock And Roll (WTYTTM). I sent them out to get Applause's younger sister, the one who still believes in her. '''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces): '''Can't we just call upon Lights to save us? '''Scream And Shout (Extreme): '''I wish, but she's very busy and besides, Animals (Extreme) can become even more powerful than her. But she did ask Worth It, captain of the Guardians of Megastar Mountain, to send someone undercover. '''Where Have You Been: '''Side To Side, I hope your vision thing works. ''The scene fades. Then it morphs into the Lava Dimension, Animals (Extreme)'s hideout. Dancing Queen P2 is in a black cage. 'Animals (Extreme): '''Now, Dancing Queen P2, you know that I need your light magic. So why won't you give it up? '''Dancing Queen P2: '''You know full well why. You plan to use it against us Rulers. '''Animals (Extreme): '''Well, I don't need all of it. Just enough to mix with Applause's transformation magic. ''Another black cage appears with Applause in it. She seems very drained of spirit. '''Dancing Queen P2: ''(gasps) What have you done to this poor soul?!? '''Animals (Extreme): '''Oh, nothing much. Just drained her of her magic. You, out of anyone, should know that every Just Dancer has and needs magic to live. '''Applause: '''Please...don't... '''Dancing Queen P2: '''You'll see. The other Rulers are coming. '''Animals (Extreme): '''Are they? Wouldn't they have come by now? '''Dancing Queen P2: '''They rule all of the Just Dance World. They're very busy. '''Animals (Extreme): '''You see, I grew tired of ruling the world as a team. That's why I broke away from the rulers. There comes a time when you realize it's easier to make it on your own. '''Applause: '....my...sister... Animals (Extreme): 'Oh, don't worry. She and the Robot Squad will be easily taken care of. They're trying to find you, my dear, but they'll easily be misled. '''Dancing Queen P2: '''We will prevail. You may not see how, but we will win. ''Barbara Streisand wakes up, startled. 'Barbara Streisand: '''Wow. That was the weirdest dream. Wait, hold on... didn't that person named Crucified P3 say something about Applause? I gotta find her! End of Episode 9. Episode 10: Love, Magic, and a Sheep ''Deep in the Tribal Rainforest, Jin Go Lo Ba, Dagomba, Apache (Jump On It), and Iko Iko are concocting a herbal elixir. 'Iko Iko: '''If I am correct, this elixir will teleport us to bigger land to claim for our own, right? '''Jin Go Lo Ba: '''If the spell is done correctly, yes. '''Apache (Jump On It): '''QUIET! I just need to add these last spices...(adds spices) There! '''Dagomba: '''Okay. Now it's time to- '''Apache (Jump On It): '''Oh, wait! I need to add some mint leaf! ''(adds mint leaf) ''Okay, continue. '''Dagomba: '''I understand. This spell is very advanced and- '''Apache (Jump On It): '''I forgot the palm tree sap! Hold on! ''He runs into the small hut to get the sap. 'Jin Go Lo Ba: '''Groooooaaaaan. This is taking forever! '''Iko Iko: '''He is not taking this seriously. When he comes back, shall we exile him? '''Dagomba: '''No. You need to remember that he's my newest apprentice. He must be taught thoroughly- '''Iko Iko: '''We need to exile him. That will be really thorough. '''Dagomba: '''No one is getting exiled!!! ''Apache (Jump On It) comes back with the palm tree sap and pours it in. 'Apache (Jump On It): '''Okay, I think that's everything. ''Awkward silence. The rest of the tribe is waiting for him to rush back to get some forgotten ingredient. But he doesn't. 'Dagomba: '''Okay. Now we stir the elixir while chanting the ancient spell. ''Jin Go Lo Ba starts stirring. But before the tribe can start chanting, Beep Beep I'm a Sheep bursts out of the cauldron containing the elixir, spilling it everywhere. How he got there, I don't know. 'Beep Beep I'm a Sheep: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep ''Here Comes The Hotstepper and Chicken Payback jump out of the cauldron and chase after BBIAS. 'Chicken Payback: '''Man, we're appearing in the weirdest places, aren't we? '''HCTH: '''STOP TALKING AND CHASE THE SHEEP! ''The tribe just stands there. '''Apache (Jump On It): ''(looks at bottle of sap) Oops. I put in white oak sap instead of palm tree sap. But it's okay, right guys....? ''Meanwhile, the Party Ship is almost at the bottom of Megastar Mountain, the headquarters of the Guardians. Kissing Strangers P1: 'Look! There's the headquarters! '''Don't Worry P1: '''A-are you sure th-that they w-won't be busy? '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Of course I'm sure. ''The ship lands near the headquarters. '' '''Don't Worry P1: '''Could-could you g-go in first? '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Why? You scared? '''Don't Worry P1: '''No! I-it's just that they're insanely p-powerful and could d-destroy you with a f-flick of the wrist. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Meh, those are just myths. ''He walks out of the Party Ship and into the headquarters. Worth It, Crazy Little Thing, Heavy Cross, and We R Who We R are all seated around a table. '''Worth It: '''Whaddya want? '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''All I want is-wait, aren't there supposed to be 5 of you? '''We R Who We R: '''One's out on a mission. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Okay. Well, all I want is for you guys to join me and my bros on our Party Ship! '''Heavy Cross: '''No. '''Crazy Little Thing: '''We're too busy. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''But don't you guys ever have any fun? '''We R Who We R: '''Yep. We usually have "fun" pretty much everyday at work. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Aw, come on! Can't you take a break? '''Crazy Little Thing: '''We could, but we don't want to. '''Heavy Cross: '''Protecting the Just Dance world is more important. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''Okay. If you're not coming, then could you at least send a message to Satellite? '''We R Who We R: '''What do we look like, messengers?!? '''Worth It: '''Chill out. Okay, we'll take a message to her. What do you want it to say? '''Kissing Strangers P1: ''(inhales)'' Tell her that I love her and I want her to come on my Party Ship with me and my bros so we could see the galaxy I mean I know she's a Ruler and all and she has to rule the Just Dance World but pretty pretty please? Worth It just stands there. Worth It: 'Uh....could you repeat that? ''So he does. 'Worth It: '''Your message will be sent, but I don't think she'll come on your Party Ship or whatever. '''Kissing Strangers P1: '''But I have hope. ''End of Episode 10. Episode 11: Poor Milkshake Barbara Streisand is dashing around town, trying to find Crucified P3. She runs into We Can't Stop. 'Barbara Streisand: '''Have you seen Crucified P3? '''We Can't Stop: '''Uh, I think I've seen her go past the subway with two other people. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Thanks! '''We Can't Stop: '''Hope you find her. ''She runs to the subway and finds Chantaje (Alt.) P3. 'Barbara Streisand: '''Have you seen Crucified P3? '''Chantaje (Alt.) P3: '''Yeah, she just got on the train to the boardwalk a few minutes ago with two other people. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Thanks for your time! '''Chantaje (Alt.) P3: '''You're welcome! ''She zips to the boardwalk where she finds Jet Coaster Love P1 and P2. 'Barbara Streisand: '''Have you two seen Crucified P3? '''Jet Coaster Love P2: '''You just missed her, sadly. '''Jet Coaster Love P1: '''She was going in the direction of the diner with two other dancers. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Thank you both! '''Jet Coaster Love P2: '''Good luck! ''She speeds into the diner and FINALLY finds Crucified P3 along with two other dancers. 'You Can't Hurry Love P1: '''Hello, welcome to The Diner, what would you- '''Barbara Streisand: '''YES! CRUCIFIED P3! THERE YOU ARE! FINALLY!!! ''Crucified P3 falls back over in her chair, spilling her milkshake everywhere. 'Crucified P3: '''Oh, it's you again. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Remember what you said about your sister, Applause? I have some info about her whereabouts. Meet me in the old alley. ''They go to the alley. The two dancers that are with Crucified P3 come with her. 'Barbara Streisand: '''Uh... '''Crucified P3: '''Don't worry. This is Rock And Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) and Idealistic. They're disguised, but you'll see their true forms soon. These dancers are gonna help us. ''They look around. The foursome goes deeper into the alley, where Rock And Roll (WTYTTM) and Idealistic change into their true forms. '''Idealistic: '''Okay, what information do you have on the whereabouts of Applause? '''Barbara Streisand: '''She's somewhere in some sort of lava dimension. She's a prisoner of some guy named Animals (Extreme). '''Rock And Roll (WTYTTM): '''And how's she doing in there? '''Barbara Streisand: '''Not well. Apparently she was drained of her "magic". '''Crucified P3: '''What?!? '''Idealistic: '''We're too late. '''Crucified P3: '''So you two are just giving up?!? '''Rock And Roll (WTYTTM): ''(pulls out a box-like mini machine) No. See, this VADT- Very Accurate Dancer Tracker- says that she's below the Club. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Okay, what in the world is going on? ''The three other dancers look at each other. Crucified P3: 'So we three are looking for a dancer named Applause. '''Idealistic: '''Animals (Extreme) has kidnapped her and is using her Transformation magic for something. '''Rock And Roll (WTYTTM): '''We don't know what it is, but we think it's something to destroy all of the Rulers. '''Idealistic: '''Our goal was to locate her and get her to safety before Animals (Extreme) found her. But we're too late. '''Rock And Roll (WTYTTM): '''Sadly, he found her before we did. '''Crucified P3: '''To make matters worse, the Lost Ruler Dancing Queen P2 has been imprisoned because Animals (Extreme) also wants her Light magic. '''Rock And Roll (WTYTTM): '''BUT. We have gotten some new information. The Portal to the Lava Dimension is under the Club. '''Barbara Streisand: '''Well, what in the world are we waiting for?!? Let's go! '''Idealistic: '''But we never know. Animals (Extreme) might be trying to trick us. '''Crucified P3: '''Oh, please! Would your Very Daccurate Ancer- '''Rock And Roll (WTYTTM): '''Very Accurate Dancer Tracker. '''Crucified P3: '''Whatever. Same thing. Anyway, if that thing is as accurate as you say, would it ever lie to you? '''Barbara Streisand: '''She ''does ''have a point. '''Rock And Roll (WTYTTM): '''Then TO THE CLUB! '''Idealistic: '''I still feel like we're being tricked... End of Episode 11. Episode 12: Substitute Stress ''It's another morning at Just Dance Elementary and the students are waiting for the day to begin. Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode), Blame It On The Boogie P2, Papaoutai P2, and I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1 are in one corner of the classroom. 'Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''So since we meddling kids found out about the world being in danger, we're now employed to help save it? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''Pretty much. The first thing we need to do is sneak out of here. '''Papaoutai P2: '''Why can't we wait until the end of the school day? '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Dude, the entire fate of the world depends on us. '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''Partly. But we need to help save it. ''Suddenly, DADDY (Alt.) P2 runs in. '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''YOU GUYS! Land of 1000 Dances is gone! We have a SUBSTITUTE!!! '''Could You Be Loved P1: '''YES! But I'll miss Land Of 1000 Dances... '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''Eh, who cares about him? '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P2: '''Can't wait! '''Papaoutai P2: ''(whispering to the group)'' Will this affect our plan? WW (TTFA) (KM): ''(whispering back) Depends on who it is. '''DADDY (Alt.) P2': 'Just in case we get a bad sub, I just put a fake letter in the teacher's lounge saying that they'd won 1,000,000 Mojo. This day is going to be awesome! ''Their sub turns out to be Think. She runs into the classroom in a flurry, papers and documents flying everywhere. 'Think: '''Hello, class! While Land of 1000 Dances is off at the 8th Annual Just Dance Animal-Con, I'll be teaching you today! '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''Bingo. ''Suddenly, the principal, Limbo P2, dashes in, carrying a letter for Think. 'Limbo P2: '''Think! There you are! Congratulations! This letter says that you've just won 1,000,000 Mojo!!! You need to go right away! '''Think: '''REALLY?!? Then I'll leave! Bye, class!!! ''She runs outside. Limbo P2 takes her seat at the teacher's desk. '' '''Limbo P2: '''I guess I'll be your sub for the day. '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''Oh no. Time for Strictville. '''Limbo P2: '''What did you say, young man? '''DADDY (Alt.) P2: '''N-nothing. ''WW (TTFA) (KM)'s Dancer Communicator beeps. She looks at it. '''WW (TTFA) (KM): ''(whispers to I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1) We need to sneak out ASAP. I've just recieved- '''Limbo P2: '''What in the world are you DOING, young lady?!? There is to be NO talking while I'm teaching! And no phones at all during the school day! ''She takes the Dancer Communicator, much to WW (TTFA) (KM)'s horror. WW (TTFA) (KM): 'But that's not a phone- '''Limbo P2: '''Backtalking, I see? Well, this is your last warning! One more misbehavior, and it's detention! Do I make myself clear? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '...Yes, ma'am. The rest of the day goes on like that; students misbehave, and they learn the hard way not to mess with Limbo P2. Finally, it's time for recess. WW (TTFA) (KM), I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1, Papaoutai P2, and Blame It On The Boogie P2 are in a corner of the playground. '' '''Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''Let's review the plan. So I have the hardest job: to distract Limbo P2. I'll ask her to help me with my homework. '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Meanwhile, I ask her if I can use the bathroom. Then, while I'm inside the school building, I grab the Dancer Communicator from Limbo P2's desk, pull the fire alarm, and then rush outside to roll call. '''Papaoutai P2: '''Next, WW (TTFA) (KM) and I open the gate. We sneak out along with Blame It On The Boogie P2 and I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1. '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''We finally dash into the woods, find where the Dancer Communicator is calling us, and go there. '''Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''And then save the world. Right? '''WW (TTFA) (KM): '''Right. Operation: School's Out, BEGIN! ''Blame It On The Boogie P2 walks over to Limbo P2 with her math textbook. 'Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''Miss Substitute, can you help me with my math homework? '''Limbo P2: '''Sure! What problems are you having trouble on? ''Then, I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1 walks over to Limbo P2. '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Uh, ma'am, could I please go to the bathroom? '''Limbo P2: '''If you really need to go, okay. '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: '''Thank you. ''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1 rushes into the classroom and rifles through the desk to find the Dancer Communicator. But it isn't there. '' '''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1: ''(to himself) Wait! I just remembered it was in her purse! I'm gonna snatch it while the fire alarm is going off. ''He runs out of the classroom and pulls the fire alarm. The classes line up on the soccer field. As soon as I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1 comes outside, Papaoutai P2 and WW (TTFA) (KM) start opening the gate. Papaoutai P2: 'Hurry! ''I Gotta Feeling (Alt.) P1 sneaks up behind Limbo P2 and pulls the Dancer Communicator out of her purse as the other three sneak out the gate. But Limbo P2 turns around and finds him. And then she looks around and finds Papaoutai P2, Blame It On THe Boogie P2, and WW (TTFA) (KM) trying to escape. 'Limbo P2: '''Attempting to sneak out of school is a serious offense! One week's worth of DETENTION for you four! '''All four: '''WHAT?!? '''Blame It On The Boogie P2: '''But we need to save the world! '''Limbo P2: '''No excuses! DETENTION! NOW! End of Episode 12 Episode 13: The Fame Monster Based on a request by FalcoLombardi99. ''The Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) dancers are lounging in Just Dance Square. Girlfriend P1 comes up to Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) P2. 'Girlfriend P1: '''Oh my gosh! You're really here! Could I please have your autograph? '''WW (TTFA) P2: '''Sure! ''She gives her the autograph. 'Girlfriend P1: '''Thank you! '''WW (TTFA) P2: '''You're welcome! ''Girlfriend P1 runs back to her second-best friend, Bad Liar. 'Girlfriend P1: '''I just got Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) P2's autograph! ''They both squeal. '' '''WW (TTFA) P2: '''Come on, my crew! Let's go make some more dancers happy! ''And so they started traveling throughout Just Dance City. Meanwhile, P1 is starting to get jealous. '''WW (TTFA) P1: ''(in his head) Who does she think she is? She just travels and says "Oh, have an autograph"! That's literally all! Why is she the lead dancer?!? I'm P1! I should be the lead! '''WW (TTFA) P2: '''Come on, P1 and P3! Let's move out! '''WW (TTFA) P1: '''Coming! ''(in his head) ''I need to find a way to become the lead dancer! But how... ''Tightrope comes up to P2. Tightrope: 'Waka Waka P2! I'm a reporter for JDNews, and I need to ask you an important question everyone has on their mind: Are you ready for the Style Showdown tonight against Electric Boy and When I Grow Up? '''WW (TTFA) P2: '''Of course! I've been working on my fashions for weeks! And it's gonna be so fun. ''WW (TTFA) P1's face lights up with an idea. '''WW (TTFA) P1: ''(in his head) That's it! I'll come up with an excuse of why Waka Waka P2 can't come to the Style Showdown, and then I'll save the day by taking her place! Yes, it's a perfect plan! ''Anyway. Back to the conversation. Tightrope: 'Are you sure? Because everyone knows Electric Boy's been working for months trying to beat you. '''WW (TTFA) P2: '''I hope she realizes I'm just doing this for the fun of it. '''Tightrope: '''Okay! I have all the info I need! Thanks! ''She dashes away. Waka Waka P2 and her crew continue their spread of happiness. After a long day, it's finally one hour until the Style Showdown, and Waka Waka P1 has come up with the perfect excuse. '''WW (TTFA) P1: ''(suddenly urgent) Waka Waka P2! I just got urgent news! There's a crisis in Northeast Bollywood! Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) is having a fight about dinner rolls with Leila! '''WW (TTFA) P3: '''Dude, it's an hour before the Style Showdown! She can't go all the way to Northeast Bollywood! '''WW (TTFA) P2: '''P3, where disrupting the peace is concerned, I can always make time to be there. Come with me. P1, stay here and guard the fashions. '''WW (TTFA) P1: '''You can trust me. ''Waka Waka P2 and P3 leave for Northeast Bollywood. P1 takes the fashions to the Just Dance Event Center, aka where the Style Showdown is taking place. When I Grow Up and American Boy aren't there yet. '' '''WW (TTFA) P1: '''Oh, crud! I just remembered! I need a female model! ''He has an idea and runs out onstage to the microphone stand. WW (TTFA) P1: 'HEY!!! Waka Waka P2 needs a female model to show off her fashion expertise! Who wants to volunteer? ''Hundreds of Just Dancers scream "PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME" over and over. Waka Waka P1 thinks it over. 'WW (TTFA) P1: '''Okay, I've made a decision! Hey, you! The one with the heart sunglasses and purple ponytail! You've been chosen! Come on up here! ''Mr. Saxobeat comes onstage. '' '''WW (TTFA) P1: '''Congrats! You've been chosen for modeling! Go to the dressinng rooms and put on your first outfit! ''Meanwhile, near Northeast Bollywood... 'WW (TTFA) P3: '''Come on! We're almost there! ''They get there and see Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) and Leila talking together and laughing like old friends. 'WW (TTFA) P2: '''Whaaaaaaat... Guys, I thought you were fighting over dinner rolls! '''Leila: '''What? '''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny): '''We've never fought about anything! ''Suddenly, Beep Beep I'm A Sheep barges outside. 'Beep Beep I'm A Sheep: '''Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep Beep beep I'm a sheep I said beep beep I'm a sheep ''Chicken Payback and Here Comes The Hotstepper chase him. 'Chicken Payback: '''Why does this sheep keep disrupting the peace? '''HCTH: '''I don't know, maybe because he's a LUNATIC?!? KEEP RUNNING AFTER HIM! HE'S HEADED FOR THE EVENT CENTER! ''They dash off. 'WW (TTFA) P2: '''Oh no! The Style Showdown! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!! Come on, P3, we can still make it! Follow that sheep! ''They also dash off. 'JH (YAMD): '''What just happened? '''Leila: '''I have no idea. Want a dinner roll? '''JH (YAMD): '''Yes, please. ''Meanwhile, at the Style Showdown... 'Forget You: '''Hello, ladies and gents! This is the moment that y'all have been waiting for! THE STYLE SHOWDOWN!!!! ''The crowd cheers. 'Forget You: '''I'm your host, Forget You! Now, let's meet our celebrity designers. First on the list... the dream diva in a controversial relationship with Sorry that everyone's talking about, it's When I Grow Up! ''The crowd cheers again. '''Sorry: ''(in crowd) Hey! That's my girlfriend! '''Forget You: '''Second, we have a longtime rival of Waka Waka P2 who's hoping for a stellar win... it's Electric Boy! ''The crowd cheers louder. Forget You; 'And last but not least...everyone's favorite peacemaker and designer...EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR WA- ''WW (TTFA) P1 runs onstage. 'WW (TTFA) P1: '''Forget You, I'm sorry, but Waka Waka P2 cannot make it tonight. ''The crowd gasps. 'WW (TTFA) P1: '''Instead, I will be taking her pla- ''And, you knew it was coming... Beep Beep I'm A Sheep, Chicken Payback, and WW (TTFA) P2 and P3 practically break down the doors to the event center. BBIAS leaps onstage and rips the microphone from Forget You's hands. 'BBIAS: '''Hey dj gimme a beat! ''The music and lights guy, Rockefeller Skank, starts an awesome song... aka a remix of BBIAS's song. 'HCTH: '''Stop him before he starts singing!!! '''BBIAS: '''HELLO JUST DANCERS!!!! Lemme hear ya say BEEP BEEP! '''Crowd: '''BEEP BEEP! '''BBIAS: '''I AM DA SHEE- ''Chicken Payback tackles him. 'Chicken Payback: '''Gotcha! ''BBIAS struggles out from under Chicken Payback and runs away back out the doors. The farmers follow him. 'WW (TTFA) P2: '''Okay, P1, you've got some explaining to do. ''The rest is kind of a blur. Waka Waka P1 confesses to what he did. P2 forgives him. The Style Showdown is back on. And who won? Waka Waka P2!! '' ''As for Mr. Saxobeat... '''Mr. Saxobeat: ''(to anyone who's listening) I was robbed! I almost was famous, I tell you!! FAMOUS!!! End of Episode 13. 'Episode 14: A Normal Elevator' '(Sorry that this episode is in all bold! I am trying to fix it)' '''Meanwhile, on the Party Ship..' Everybody is partying hard...maybe too hard. Kissing Strangers P1 keeps checking his text messages. Kissing Strangers P1: Do you think Satellite got my message? Kissing Strangers P2: If so, she would've replied by now. Or maybe Worth It didn't even deliver it. She seemed pretty annoyed.. Kissing Strangers P1: But if she didn't do her job, she could get kicked off the Guardians team-''' '''Pump Up The Jam limps over to Kissing Strangers P1 and P2, heavily breathing and gasping. Pump Up The Jam: Guys...the party..It's out of..control...The ship might...collapse.. Kissing Strangers P2: P1, pilot the ship while I check it out. Kissing Strangers P2 peeks out to see what's going on. The snacks and drinks are everywhere, there's a VERY wild dance party going on (it's breaking up the floor), and people are actually ''ripping off pieces from the steel walls and attacking each other with them. '' Kissing Strangers P2: HEY, GUYS! YOU'RE PARTYING TOO HARD! SETTLE DOWN! YOU'RE DESTROYING THE SHIP!!! ....aaaaaaaand no one listens. Kissing Strangers P2 runs back to P1. Kissing Strangers P2: Well, they're partying so hard, they can't even hear me. ''' '''Kissing Strangers P1: I have an idea. We're passing Earth, so we're going to drop them all off there, except for Don't Worry P1 and P2. Then we'll fly to Megastar Mountain and pick up Satellite and then we PARTY!! Kissing Strangers P2: Sounds good to me! And so the Party Ship opens up and all the guests drop out of the ship, leaving just Don't Worry P1, Don't Worry P2, and a giant mess. Don't Worry P1: What just happened? Don't Worry P2: I have no idea. Kissing Strangers P2: Guys! We've partied too hard! The ship is going to.. The Party Ship stops. Then it flies backwards and goes straight up in the air. And then it all just goes downhill from there. All four: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!! The Party Ship crashes somewhere in the mountains. Don't Worry P2: Ugh...okay, who's alive and who's dead? Kissing Strangers P2: I'm very much alive. Don't Worry P1: Wait..this place seems familiar...Do any of you know where we are? Kissing Strangers P1: We're at the bottom of Megastar Mountain!! That means the Guardians' headquarters are right here! He runs to the door to the headquarters and is about to open it when Don't Worry P1 stops him. Don't Worry P1: Uh, dude..I d-don't think you s-should go inside.. Kissing Strangers P1: Why? Don't Worry P1: They c-could destroy you-''' '''Kissing Strangers P1: Eh, who cares? And so he throws open the door. All the Guardians are missing and the headquarters are a mess. ''' '''Kissing Strangers P2: (just arrived) Wow. It seems like somebody was looking for something here. Don't Worry P2: Guys! We should form the SSDS! Don't Worry P1: The what? Don't Worry P2: The Super Space Detective Squad! And we can solve the Case Of The Missing Guardians And Messed Up House! Don't Worry P1: Ohhhh. Kissing Strangers P2: Okay, so let's review the facts. The Guardians already had one member out on a mission. And I've been reading some epic ancient legends, and they say that at least one Guardian will stay, unless the mission is starting to- HEY! DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? He spots Kissing Strangers P1 getting into the elevator that leads to the Rulers' Council. Kissing Strangers P1: FOR SATELLITE!!! Don't Worry P1: I don't think this is a good idea, but I'm coming because I like elevators. He gets in the elevator. Don't Worry P2: Hey! Wait for me! He also gets in the elevator. Kissing Strangers P2: Groooooooan. He finally steps in the elevator and it starts the long journey to the Rulers' Council. 10 minutes later, the four arrive and hide behind a giant pillar. Thumbs: Okay, this disaster is OFFICIALLY INSANE. I mean, first Waka Waka (Kids Mode) gets stuck in detention, then all of the guardians disappear, and THEN Animals (Extreme) finds the Scorbar Key, THE LAST THING HE NEEDS TO DESTROY US!!! Dharma: Calm down, Thumbs. There is still hope. #thatPOWER (Extreme), how are your robots doing? #thatPOWER (Extreme): They've located where Animals (Extreme) is hiding. And they have Crucified P3 and that one girl that Side To Side sent that vision to. Satellite: I think we should all stop worrying about this problem and worry about other stuff. ''' '''Dark Horse P2: Like what? Satellite: Well... there's this one guy that WILL. NOT. STOP. TRYING. TO. GET. ME. TO. LOVE. HIM. I think his name was Kissing People or something like that. He just doesn't know that it's never gonna happen! Kissing Strangers P1 is listening, heartbroken. P2 tries to calm him down. Kissing Strangers P2: It's okay. It's fine. She isn't worth a guy like you. Satellite: (not hearing P1 and P2) I just wanna find a way to break the news to him without him freaking out. ''' '''Kissing Strangers P1 spontaneously jumps out from behind the pillar. Kissing Strangers P1: (half rage, half sorrow) You d-don't have to b-break the news to me, I heard e-everything! Satellite turns around, shocked. Satellite: Kissing Strangers P1?!? What are you doing here? Kissing Strangers P1: I WAS going to i-invite you on my Party Ship, b-but I guess it's 'n-never gonna happen,' r-right? Satellite: But I'm a Ruler, you're just a regular human! I have duties and responsibilities, while you... just party! It was never going to work out anyway-''' 'Kissing Strangers P1: It could've, b-because it was TRUE L-LOVE! But NO! You j-just decided t-to throw it all a-away! ' 'Satellite: But-' '''Kissing Strangers P1: It's OVER! Come on, guys! So Kissing Strangers P1 and P2 and Don't Worry P1 and P2 go back to the elevator. Satellite: (calling after him) IT NEVER EVEN STARTED!!! Meanwhile, in the elevator: Kissing Strangers P1: (to self) I need to get revenge on her! Wait.. I know how! The Rulers were talking about that one dude possibly taking over JD like it was a secret. If I post it on JDNet.. she'll be sorry that she ever left me! So he whips out his MePhone and posts the whole tale... or at least what he heard. End of Episode 14. Category:Blog posts